


"I thought I lost you."/ Random shit caused by looking at Sabriel art

by spnassbutttrash666



Series: Jay'sSabrielOneshotsandImagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gay, I, Inspired by Fanart, Love, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, fight me, little bot of angst, my, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666
Summary: This is what happens when I stay up looking at Sabriel art. Not gonna lie, Sabriel is awesome though. Now, what have I forgotten...Oh yeah!I don't own Supernatural or its characters. All rights belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I don't own the art this work is inspired by, either.





	"I thought I lost you."/ Random shit caused by looking at Sabriel art

Ooooh!! OKAY, OKAY, SO imagine Sam's grieving over Gabriel after just getting him back after almost a decade, only for his archangel to reappear after his second "death". Sam's relieved but angry at Gabriel for making him go through the pain again. He's tempted to punch him, but hugs him tightly instead, squeezing and just praying this is real, that Gabriel's really there. That he isn't an illusion and is safe with Sam.

 

Sam’s barely holding back his tears as he whispers.

 

“I thought you died..again.”

 

Gabriel is shocked by Sam’s sudden display of affection and tries to hide it behind snark.

 

“Sam, please,” He scoffs, “At this point, you should have realized I’m too clever to d-” Sam cuts him off by pressing his lips to Gabriel’s, revelling in the taste of sugar, cherry and just pure Gabriel. Sam moves his lips desperately against Gabriel’s, hoping to get a reaction. Laughing, snark, anything.

 

Gabriel feels utterly confused. Last he checked, Sam didn’t like him. Just tolerated him. Sure, he helped Gabriel after his time in Hell, but Sam was just that kind of human. Pure. Selfless. Beautiful. When Sam started moving his lip against his, his brain kickstarted and he found himself kissing back.

 

Eventually, Sam pulls away to breathe, but just holds Gabriel tighter.

 

“I thought I lost you.” He sobbed, allowing years of hurt and heartbreak to pour out in the form of tears. Gabriel hugged back, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.

 

“...Sorry." 

OH MY CHUCK!! AND THEN Sam whispers “I love you” in Gabriel’s ear and Gabe whispers “I love you too” back. EEEK!! 

 

=+ Picture link+= <http://ffc1cb.tumblr.com/post/176944706687/already-posted-on-twitter-but-hey-that-season-13>

 


End file.
